The Twist in Our Lives
by ColtWinchester24
Summary: Starts off in Season 2. Instead of curing Juliette himself, Renard anonymously gives Nick the cure in exchange for the key. From there Juliette wakes up with no memory of Nick but finds herself unbearably enamored with him. With this Juliette also becomes curious about Nick's secret life and starts searching for answers. Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'Grimm' is the property of the NBC
1. Choice

Starts off in Season 2. Instead of curing Juliette himself, Renard gives Nick the cure in exchange for the key. From there Juliette wakes up with no memory of Nick but finds herself unbearably enamored with him. With this Juliette also becomes curious about Nick's secret life and starts searching for answers.

Disclaimer: _Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'Grimm' is the property of the NBC Television Network, created by David Greenwalt, Jim Kouf, and Stephen Carpenter._

* * *

Renard was driving toward Catherine Schade's home to retrieve the cure for Juliette's comatose state and was going over his plan on the way. If he administered the cure himself he would wind up in a situation that would not only put him at odds with Nick but would also put him in an difficult situation. That would put his chance at gaining the Grimm's cooperation at risk and put a bigger dent in the trust he already has than necessary for when the time came to reveal himself.  
The royal bastard was still mulling it all over while he waited for Catherine. When the hexenbiest returned with a jar an idea came to mind.  
"Well, it looks like like you're in for quite a ride." Said the older Schade witch.  
"This cure, will it work if the Grimm administers it?"  
Upon hearing this Catherine arched her brow in both surprise and thought. After thinking it over for almost a minute she answered.  
"I don't see why it shouldn't." Responded the older Schade woman.  
"Perfect." Said the half Zauberbiest, taking the jar.

...

Nick Burkhardt was not having a month. So far he hadn't gotten any word from Rosalee about curing his girlfriend, Juliette and his and his mother's respective visits to Catherine Schade had gotten him nowhere. As he was driving away from the Portland Metro from dropping off his not-so-dead mother he got a phone call.  
"Burkhardt." Answered The detective.  
"If you want to save your girlfriend handover the key." Said an electronically distorted male voice.  
"Who is this?" Demanded the Grimm. "And how exactly can you save Juliette?"  
"Meet me at the place where this all started, where it all began. You've got one hour."  
With that, the anonymous caller hung up. Nick knew exactly where he meant and sped up, driving as if Hell itself were on his tail.

Nick arrived at the Postman's cabin, the site of his first Wesen hunt.  
After waiting ten minutes another car pulled up. At first, there seemed to be nothing special about the car, but Nick felt an eerie sense of familiarity. It was only when the driver stepped outside the vehicle, he recognized him immediately.

Renard.

Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fit. Renard had a connection to both Adalind and her mother. Adalind tried to kill Aunt Marie because he told her to. She put Hank in danger to coerce him into giving her the key because Renard ordered her to.  
"It's you! You're the Royal!" Nick half shouted in rage.  
With that, the Grimm launched himself at his Captain and started trading blows with him. Renard managed to throw his subordinate off of him and revealed his Woge.  
"Nick, let me explain!"  
Burkhardt got to his feet and stared at the literal bastard with fury in his eyes.  
"Because of you Adalind almost killed Hank! You tried to have my aunt murdered and she died because of it!"  
"Nick there are so much more important things coming and together we could make history or else history will bury us." Responded to Renard, while carefully reaching into his car.  
Nick tensed but stopped himself from attacking immediately when he saw the captain produce a jar containing a white substance.  
"Believe me Nick, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
Renard handed the jar to Nick who took it hastily.  
"Drink that and when you visit Juliette tomorrow kiss her."  
"Wha- like in Snow White or-or Sleeping Beauty?!"  
"Exactly."  
"I don't owe you anything and you're _not_ getting the key."  
Nick looked at the jar and immediately began walking to his car. Just as he was opening the door the Royal Bastard spoke.  
"Nick, I'm not going to lie to you, that cure will have consequences– side-effects! For both Juliette and you!"  
Nick didn't care he got into his car and drove off.


	2. Not Very Pleasant

The next day Nick took the antidote to the Spice Shop to have Rosalee take a look at it. Nick waited as she inspected the contents of the cure.  
"Well it definitely contains the ingredients we used to stop Juliette's memory loss...and apparently the exact ingredients I gave to the Hexenbiest that was developing her own cure."  
Said the Fuschbau, as she examined and smelled the contents.  
"My mother said that Catherine Schade was working for the Royal here, in Portland, who turns out to be my Captain. He must've had her make it when he found out that Adalind put Juliette in a coma." Concluded The Grimm.  
"So let me get this straight Renard was the one who had Adalind try to kill your cancer stricken aunt and poison Hank with an infatuation death spiral Zaubertrank?" Asked Monroe, who tagged along to help see if the cure was real. "Dude, you should think about transferring to another precinct."  
"So, all I have to do is drink this and kiss Juliette like in a Fairytale?"  
"That's where the stories come from." Answered Rosalee.  
"Alright, but Renard said that there would be side effects for both me and Juliette."  
"Seriously, there's always an important detail that they leave out." Complained the Blutbad. "Which is weird considering that the original stories were a lot gorier."  
"If you use it then both you and Juliette will develop compulsive obsessions with each other and soon you'll both become violent until one of you kills the other or maybe you'll kill each other." Said the apothecary  
"Some cure." Nick grumbled, upset that once again a lifesaving option led to death.  
"It's not hopeless though, we _can_ cure the symptoms as long as we can get both you and Juliette here for the treatment."  
With this the detective grabbed the jar and examined it himself.  
"Do I want to know what the chunky stuff is?"  
"No." Replied Rosalee. "But you should know that it will result in quite a bit of pain."  
"-Sigh-, Bottoms up." Nick held his breath and drank until the jar was empty.  
For a moment there was nothing, the suddenly Nick began to convulse in pain until he passed out.

When the Grimm came to he found himself sitting on a chair in the Spice Shop's loft. Monroe was sitting opposite to him. He saw that Nick was awake and called for Rosalee.  
She was at the back room counter mixing a concoction of some kind.  
After seeing that Nick was awake she walked over.  
"I've already begun working on the treatment, but it's going to take a while to finish."  
"How long?"  
"I don't know, it was meant for one partner and an intruding party but I'm not sure what effect it'll have on two people who already love each other."  
"I have to get to the hospital." Said Nick, hastily getting up. "I need to wake her up."  
"Nick remember, be careful with her. Soon the both of you will be craving each other."  
He nodded and left like it was the end of the world.

Nick entered Juliette's hospital room and hurried to her bedside. No one was around, so Nick leaned in, hoping for the best, and laid a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. Withdrawing from the kiss Nick waited for a sign that suggested she was recovering.  
After waiting for a minute Juliette gasped and rose. Nick called for the doctors.  
Overwhelmed with relief and joy Nick kissed his girlfriend a second time.  
"Juliette, you have no idea how glad I am to see that you're okay."  
The love of his life gave him a confused look.  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
As soon as he heard her question Nick felt despair.


	3. A Deadly Attraction

Nick's mood was even worse than before. Juliette was awake, but she had completely lost every memory she had of him. She remembered everything but him, she even remembered Monroe. After she spoke to Nick's covert partner in crime he told him that she hadn't mentioned Nick at all.  
The Detective had just taken Juliette back to their home. Nick was hoping that she would recognize something, anything, familiar about the house they share.  
"So does anything seem familiar to you?"  
"Um... yeah, a little bit." Replied the semi-amnesiac.  
Nick didn't notice this, but Juliette was only paying half attention to the house. The rest of her focus was on the boyfriend she didn't remember. She didn't know why, but the veterinarian felt compelled to know him, she wanted to remember Nick more than she probably should have. Yet, that didn't seem to bother her. According to not only him but to the pictures of them that decorated their house, not only were they together, they were very much in love with each other.  
Juliette closed in on Nick in an almost predatory way, it was the only way she was a little over half a foot away did he notice her. Nick's eyes widened when he saw the proximity between him and Juliette, but strangely he didn't mind how close she was to him. The two began going closer to one another, their heads almost touched. Juliette kept closing in and then there was hardly any distance between their lips. They were about to touch, but the kiss was interrupted before it began by the ringing of Nick's phone.  
"Sorry, it's work." Nick slightly backed away and answered. "Burkhardt."  
Juliette remained focused on the man with a longing stare. Little did she know was that the call was actually about her current condition and that it was Monroe who was on the other end.  
"Listen, Rosalee says that the cure has to be altered, so it'll take longer to finish."  
"How long will it take?"  
"There are three steps to both finish and modify the cure, each one will take its own time. So we think maybe a week, give or take." Answered Nick's unofficial partner.  
"Alright, what do I do about this in the meantime?"  
"Just be careful with her emotional state and try not to overindulge the infatuation, both yours and her's."  
"Alright, talk to you later."  
With that, the call ended. Burkhardt turned around saw that Juliette was heading upstairs. She called back saying that she was going to get some rest.  
Upon hearing this Nick saw that it was best if he slept on the couch. Later that night Juliette watched Nick sleep from the opposite side of the living room, she was focused on all of the details of his sleeping form: the rise and fall of his chest, the way his head turned subconsciously, and his overall calmness as he slept. She wanted to lie beside him and hold him close to her, but couldn't she didn't know what boundaries she'd be crossing. Despite this, she felt as if he reciprocated this feeling, that he was fighting back a similar feeling of his own. 


End file.
